1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a component crimping apparatus for bonding a component to each of plural electrodes juxtaposed in an edge of a substrate through an adhesive member.
2. Description of Related Art
A component crimping apparatus is an apparatus for bonding components to plural electrodes formed in an edge of a substrate through adhesive members, and includes a supporting part for supporting a region under the electrode in a region of a lower surface of the substrate, and crimping tools arranged over the supporting part. When the crimping tools press the components on the substrate supported by the supporting part, the components are bonded to the substrate by bonding force of the adhesive members. When the number of components to be crimped to the substrate is larger than the number of crimping tools, all the components can be crimped to the substrate by performing plural crimping operations, each operation for a part of the plural electrodes, while shifting positions of the electrodes with respect to the crimping tools.
On the other hand, some component crimping apparatuses use a photo-curable adhesive member (see, for instance, Patent Reference 1 described below). In this type of component crimping apparatus, a supporting part supports a lower region under an electrode by a transparent member. Then, when crimping tools press components to a substrate, a light irradiating part irradiates the adhesive member with light from the lower surface side of the substrate through the transparent member. Since this irradiation photocures the adhesive member, the component can be bonded at a temperature lower than normal. Also in the component crimping apparatus using such a photo-curable adhesive member, when the number of components to be crimped to the substrate is larger than the number of crimping tools, all the components can be crimped to the substrate by performing plural crimping operations, each operation for some of the plural electrodes, while shifting positions of the electrodes with respect to the crimping tools.
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-9-69543.